Power Girl's Boy Toy
by seriousish
Summary: Five years after a disastrous aborted date with Hiro 'Toyman' Okamura-she owed him for saving the world-Power Girl decides to pick up where they left off.
1. Chapter 1

Power Girl stared into the abyss and the abyss stared back.

The abyss looked a lot like a thirteen-year-old boy from Japan.

Hiro Okamura was the latest Toyman, an otaku with a genius-level IQ. He'd already built a Composite Batman-Superman mecha that had saved the Earth from a Kryptonite asteroid, nanobots that had scoured the Earth of green-K radiation, and almost half the gadgets your average superhero nowadays relied on. All very impressive for a thirteen-year-old.

The downside: he was thirteen years old.

A thirteen-year-old boy.

A straight thirteen-year-old boy.

A favor he'd done for Superman—making it safe for Kryptonians to walk the Earth—had been done in exchange for Power Girl going on a date with him. And Karen had just been too softhearted to pawn him off on a Power Girl robot. She would've never been able to forgive herself for doing _that_ to a robot.

Now, dressed in a white keyhole dress that recalled her superheroic outfit too much for some onlooker to be reminded of her oft-neglected civilian ID, she sat in _La Tour d'Argent, _a Parisian restaurant that was almost as snobby about its décor as it was about its cuisine. Across the painfully intimate table, Hiro sat in a pint-sized tuxedo. Being a genius, Hiro was at least smart enough to know to be on his best behavior around a woman who could punt him into the stratosphere. He just kinda stared at her. Karen was beginning to worry he was having a stroke.

"The sad part is that would make this one of the better dates I've had lately," Karen muttered under her breath, tapping her fingers as she waited for their food.

Hiro had proved about as out of place in a chic French restaurant as she was, ordering through a translator action figure. The thing definitely needed some more beta testing, judging by the snippets of Italian Karen had caught from it. But the waitress had hustled off to bring them—something, and Karen guessed that she was already halfway through fulfilling her obligation.

Clark would probably tell her that this was building character. What did he know?

"You know, you can try to seduce me," she continued, loud enough to be audible. Hiro jerked up like she'd woken him from a nap.

"Wha-huh?"

"Well, that's the fantasy, right? I go out with you out of a sense of obligation, you sweep me off my feet with your wit and charm, then we start making babies?"

Hiro bit his lip. "Something like—I don't like kids."

"You could at least give me some pick-up lines to groan over. I don't know if you can out-cheese Guy Gardner, but it's worth a shot."

Hiro seemed to be staring at her even harder. "You look _really _pretty."

Karen sighed. Here she thought she'd be beating him off with a stick, but even that would've been better than a night of hover-hand. "Thanks, kid. Hey, you wanna go throw up or something? That might help…?"

Hiro bit his other lip. Then he said something in Japanese that at least didn't _sound _very rude.

"Come again?"

Embarrassedly, Hiro segued into English. "If you… if you wouldn't mind… I've always wanted to… just once… we could do it really quick!"

Power Girl was staring at Hiro as hard as she could without actual lasers shooting out of her eyes when she heard it.

Then she heard a volcano go off in Norway.

_Thank Rao._

"I've gotta go," she said, and flew off so fast she left her dress in Nîmes.

"—if you wanna dance?" Hiro finished.

Then he noticed the empty chair vibrating.

* * *

><p><em>Five years later…<em>

It was ridiculous. Karen could fly. She could fly faster than the speed of a sound. And yet—having a private jet was fucking amazing. She could sit back, drink wine, watch a movie on her laptop… it was all so _cultured_. There was something to be said for literally flying, just like there was something to be said for running a marathon. But even Usain Bolt wouldn't say no to a limo.

Or so she'd told Nicholas Cho—Nicco—the man who she pretty much counted as her sidekick these days. A research scientist at her company, Starrware, he'd eventually figured out her secret identity; that had been before she'd gone to the trouble of wearing a red wig and actually buttoning her shirts. After some unevenness, he'd come to be as much a part of Karen's little posse as Terra. Terra, though, was more fun. Being from the center of the Earth, she didn't know anything about corporate America.

Nicco, on the other hand…

"Please close this deal. Please close this deal. Please, please, _please _close this deal."

"Well, I was thinking of just flying to Paraguay to chill on the beach—"

"Paraguay doesn't have beaches. It's landlocked."

"Okay, scup that plan. Guess I'll have to close the deal." Karen worked her eyeglasses around a little. She'd never get too used to them. "What's the deal again?"

"_Karen…"_

"Sorry, did you spend the last four days saving Russia from an extradimensional invasion? Makes it a little hard to remember my itinerary."

"I've told you four times today."

"I was brooding. I brood. You shouldn't bug me while I'm broody."

"One more time. Then I go see if LexCorp is hiring."

Karen delicately set her hands in her lap like an attentive schoolgirl. Nicco poured himself a glass of 2012 Arbe Garbe Russian River Valley White—Karen loved flying in a private jet—and spoke.

"Hiro Okamura is one of the most well-respected robotics experts in the world, but he refuses to sell any of his designs on the open market. But if we could sign him to a contract with Starrware, we'd have robots on hand to deal with any malfunctioning experiments, instead of Power Girl 'conveniently' being in the neighborhood every few days."

Karen nodded to herself. "Hiro Okamura… where have I heard that name before?"

"From me telling you about him four times today?"

"No, no, it was something important."

Nicco drank his wine in one gulp.

* * *

><p>In two hours they'd gone from the plane to the airport to the chauffeur's to the foot of Mount Fuji, where Hiro Okamura lived in a self-made amusement park. It was no Disneyland, but Karen wouldn't have minded having a fastpass there. She sent Nicco on his way—he had some relatives to visit in the area, and besides, when Hiro had reached out to her, he'd requested a private meeting.<p>

So Karen, greeted and escorted by a security droid in a rather cuddly Nutcracker outfit, went inside, past all the rides and abandoned projects, to the main facility at the center of Hiro's park. He was waiting for her at the entrance, still futzing with an iPad as she walked up. He pawned it off to a helper bot when she was six feet away.

"Ah! Hello there, Miss Starr. Welcome to Toyland."

_Babes in Toyland, _Karen thought. He could be said to fit the billing: not the boy she'd expected when told Hiro Okamura was eighteen, but a young man, and distinctly masculine under his tight-fitting jeans and frayed SuperBat T-shirt. His hair was dark and spiky, his face lean and clear. Still, his slenderness indicated his youth; he wasn't as muscular as the men she usually went for, and there was a keen awkwardness to how he averted his gaze, trying clumsily not to stare too hard at the pantsuit she wore to conceal her costume.

She extended her hand. "Mr. Okamura, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Mostly the same things, four times over, from Nicco. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to get right down to brass tacks. I'm a very busy woman and I'd hate to be called away." _Even if it's to punch the Ultra-Humanite right in his fat face._

"Alright," Hiro said, and clapped his hands.

A section of the pavement slid away, bringing up a set of table and chairs complete with some serving bots delicately balanced on one wheel apiece. They quickly set the table before pulling back the chairs.

For some reason, it all felt highly familiar to Karen. She wondered if she'd been on a date with the guy back on Earth-2…

The two of them sat underneath a cherry tree, at a table with an umbrella erected over it. The sky was crisp and clean, the sun shining but not blazing. The very picture of sophistication.

So naturally, the robots brought them an almost insultingly simple meal of burgers, fries, and strawberry soda. Insulting but for the fact that Karen's stomach rumbled at the smell like a star going nova.

She tried a fry. "Is this from In-N-Out Burger?"

"Actually, it's from the robokitchen, but I hacked their corporate offices and borrowed the recipe. The robokitchen can recreate any food, so long as it knows the ingredients and recipe."

Karen resolved to try to get one for Black Canary. "Doesn't explain how you know I'd like this and not, say, a Caesar salad."

"Oh, I asked Mr. Cho. I hope that wasn't out of line," Hiro added, sounding genuinely nervous over her response.

"No, no, it's thoughtful. So, Hiro… alright if I call you Hiro, or do you prefer Toyman?"

"Actually, ever since I heard Winslow Schott was some kind of pedobear, I've been going by Toymaster."

"Toyboy, got it. Why is it you reached out to Starrware? I'm sure there are bigger companies that could offer you a bigger payout." Question asked, Karen didn't wait any longer to decimate her burger with one bite.

Hiro coughed. "Uh, I'm not some corporate sellout? I have plenty of money, so—I'd kinda like to make the world a better place? And you seem to be working very hard at that, Power Girl. Karen."

Karen spluttered through a full mouth, losing a few sesame seeds in the process. "Did you just call me Power Girl?"

"No, no, no—it's not like you're Power Girl. You're just kinda…" Hiro grabbed his soft drink and sucked on the straw.

Karen snatched it away from him. "I'm not Power Girl."

"I didn't say you were!"

"You literally just did."

"Alright!" Hiro shot up, running his hands through his hair like he could actually tame it. "You're Power Girl! You are Power Girl! You're totally Power Girl!"

Karen crossed her arms over her breasts. "I'm really not."

"You look exactly like Power Girl. Just with red hair and glasses."

"Well… if Power Girl wore glasses, how could she see when she took them off?" Karen stared him down. "Did you set up a deal with Starrware just so you could get me to wear a Power Girl outfit?"

"One, you're probably already wearing a Power Girl costume—I sure don't have them. Two, I really—" Hiro took a deep breath and began to pace. "I really do like Starrware and what you're doing with the environment and stuff. And if you are Power Girl—which you are—I'd love to help you with whatever. But mostly I'd like to apologize."

Adjusting her glasses, Karen stood to keep up with him. "Apologize? For what?"

"It was a while back, but—the last time we met, I was a real jerk. I had the opportunity to do something really cool for you guys—you know, with the capes—"

"I don't wear a cape," Karen insisted.

Hiro shuffled his shoes. "Just let me finish? Then I'll understand if you have to keep… pretending you're Karen Starr."

Karen mouthed that she wasn't Power Girl, mainly to herself. But, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, she let him continue.

"Anyway, I could've just done it to be a good guy, but instead I made you bribe me with a date? I took you to Paris, acted like a real bigshot… it doesn't make it okay, but I was a pretty lonely kid back then and I tried to act cool instead of, like, a person? Yeah, I ended up in a pretty unhealthy place. I built some kinda inappropriate robots, I hung out at some MRA websites that probably shouldn't exist, and then I actually get a date with you and… I blow it."

A server bot came up to him, offering a tissue. He shoved it away on its little bicycle wheel.

"Get lost! I'm not gonna cry!"

"Your hormone levels indicate—"

"Second Law of Robotics! Second Law! Go!"

The robot zipped off. Hiro scowled after it before looking at Karen again.

Karen snapped her fingers. "Now I remember! You were that kid who wanted to fuck me in the bathroom! I mean, fuck Power Girl in the bathroom—shit."

"I didn't want to eff you!" Hiro then realized what she'd said. "A-ha!"

"Didn't want to eff me," Karen repeated dismally. "Yeah. Right… is what Power Girl would say."

"I wanted to dance."

"Dance?"

"Dance, yes—with the feet and the music and… the cha-cha? The waltz? Am I using the right word? I'm sure it's the right word…"

"That's the right word."

Hiro nodded to himself. "So anyway, that really helped me realize that I was not being the guy, the guy I could be, so I quit jerking off—almost entirely—I started hanging out with the Titans, made myself available to the Justice League, even designed some custom equipment for Batman. And I'm in a much better place now. I've even had a couple girlfriends. That Rose Wilson—wow."

Karen blinked. Ravager? She really would make a pass at anyone. "So… you don't want to blackmail me into taking you to a comic book store?"

"No, course not—I buy my comics online."

"And you don't want to transplant your brain into my body."

Hiro's brow furrowed. "That's too dirty even for me."

"You just want to apologize for a bad date and sell robots to my company."

"Yeah. Yes. Pinky swear."

Karen sat down, taking off her wig and glasses. "Okay, I'm just going to lose these then—the wig itches and these glasses bounce around like nothing else." _Almost nothing else._

In a whirlwind of superspeed, Karen changed into her costume, leaving all traces of her other identity neatly folded on the table.

Hiro pumped his fist. "Knew it!"

Karen rose to her full height, planting her hands on her hips. "How'd you figure it out, anyway?"

"You have the same face. Karen Starr's on TV, Power Girl's on TV—"

"So you have some kind of facial recognition system? Because I thought Oracle had reprogrammed all of those."

"No, I just saw your face two times and I thought that Karen Starr really looks like Power Girl."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought it would be a little more involved."

"I did Google you. Karen Starr didn't really exist before 2007, and there was this post on TMZ about you going to a comic book shop with some kid—I guess he blackmailed you into it? And the most obvious blackmail material would be your secret identity and he lived across from the apartment building where Karen Starr lived, so…" Hiro shrugged. "But you really do look a lot alike. Maybe if you had a few moles, or were cross-dressing, or did some sort of Cloud Atlas thing…"

"You want me to wear blackface? Hell, I'd be in more trouble if I got caught doing that than if my secret identity got out." Karen pulled her cape from the secret compartment in her purse and threw it on. "Crap, Hiro—I really misjudged you. You've actually looked at my face."

His vision bungee-jumped to his shoes. "It's a, it's a really nice face. Your face."

"And I'm guessing you're currently single."

"Rose and I are on break. She thinks she might be a lesbian."

Karen nodded. "Tell you what. How about we finish our date?"

Hiro's head shot up like it had taken an uppercut. "You want to finish some dates? I have some in the fridge…"

"Our date. I actually feel kinda honor-bound to go through with it. It's a Kryptonian thing… look, why don't you just show me around your pad? I'm sure you're dying to show off some inventions—all you techies are. It'll be like… business. But you can hold my hand."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro actually did go for holding her hand. That was sorta sweet, really.

His workshop was the size of a warehouse and looked like his id had exploded into physical reality. It was, at least, the id of a quite creative and not very pervy type. There were robots, cars, boats, spaceships, motorcycles, and models, in various stages of completion, with a kind of inscrutable order to their arrangement that kept one from tripping over tools every second. Every workspace was set apart, though at times similar projects overlapped. The sight of it all had an unusually calming effect on Karen. She thought there was a kind of Zen to the undisciplined discipline the work was ordered upon, then thought that that was racist and chided herself.

For hours, Hiro showed her around, telling her about his inventions with a degree of pride, but not the kind of egotism she found off-putting. And though he flirted with her, it wasn't overbearing, but always in a funny, sparing sort of way. He was sweet on her, as the old expression went, and the longer she spent with him, the more it became clear that his hero worship and crushing were just that. They weren't cover for any of the usual leering, or lusting, or even more aggressive 'seductions' that Karen had grown used to. He legitimately thought the world of her, without that being at all dependent on her humoring him, favoring him, dating him, blowing him, or doing anything but being herself.

And he didn't once look at her tits.

Was it any wonder she indulged the kid a little? Leaning over to get a 'good look' at this gizmo or that, and so making a spectacle of the view down her cleavage. Or just brushing against him the slightest bit as she moved around—so easy to fake when she could fly. In fact, she could even use her power of flight solely on her breasts, making them especially heave with her breathing. No one could prove she did it… but she did it.

"And these," Hiro said, trying not to ogle as he picked up a pair of coke-bottle glasses with a spiral pattern on the lenses, "are actual X-ray glasses. I think doctors could use them, battlefield medics could diagnose an injury at a glance…"

"Teenage boys could see Starfire naked," Karen said leadingly.

Hiro set the glasses aside, blushing. "I always thought all you had to do for that is wait."

Karen picked the spectacles back up as he moved on. She tried them on.

Hiro's ass was small. Young and hairless. She wouldn't mind grabbing something like that as a man thrust into her.

Karen whipped the glasses off, returning them to the worktable where she'd found them. She was _not _indulging the kid _that much._

If only he'd turned around, though…

"And here is the new Batmobile," Hiro continued, ushering her to a chassis cradled by various robotic arms. It was half-assembled with armor plates, the remaining framework letting Karen see the various armaments and engine bits packed inside.

"It looks like a tank," she said. "Are you the one who keeps giving him tanks? I thought the Batmobile was supposed to be a car."

"What do you want, a convertible with little bat-wings?" Hiro asked. "Batman likes the tank. I could build you a tank."

"A tank would actually suit me. Isn't Batman supposed to be a ninja or something? If you put a ninja inside a monster truck, what's the point?"

"Hey now, I'll accept tank, but monster truck is pushing it."

"Oh, is it?" Karen asked, getting up close and personal, going toe-to-toe with him. Which pretty much shoved her tits in his face, her being tall and him still being on the short side.

"Uh, yeah. It is. You should, I mean, I'd prefer…"

Karen backed up. "Hiro, we've got to work on your social skills. I'm not the tallest superheroine out there. You think Big Barda's gonna worry about you being at motorboat height for every conversation?"

"Muh-muh-motorboat?"

Karen sighed. "We'll get to that later. C'mon, show me another toy. Girls don't always go for big, hulking machines, you know. We like skill."

"Oh, ah, skill—" Hiro darted over to what looked like a miniature operating table, where a six-inch Flash doll was laid out. "This is—"

"Tell me that's not a Wally West voodoo doll."

"No, no, it's a scale model replication experiment of the Speed Force."

Karen blinked at him. "So, an action figure?"

Hiro picked it up. "Do action figures cost six point eight million dollars?"

"Well, if you want the Dream House and pink convertible too…"

Hiro pulled a USB cord from the figure—made it look like the doll had a pull-string—and plugged it into a nearby laptop. The laptop wallpaper was of Karen hitting Gorilla Grodd. That was cute. The angle didn't even show off her boobs.

"With a unique blend of chemicals and ionically-charged electromagnets, I can replicate the initial connection the Flash made to the Speed Force. And…" Hiro hit a button. "Vibrate this action figure so fast it can go through walls."

"So it is an action figure."

Hiro shrugged. "Well, yeah. But not a doll, okay? I have some limits."

The action figure shook itself into a blur which actually sunk a half-inch into the table where it was standing, before it slowed. Hiro picked it back up and set it down before it could get stuck in the table. "Still a work in progress."

"If you did get it to work, how would you get it back? Wouldn't it just fall to the center of the Earth?"

Hiro raised a finger, but said nothing for a moment. "That's also a work in progress."

Karen crossed her arms. "Look, Hiro, this is all great, and I hate to spoil it, but there's something I just have to know. Or, really, see."

Hiro jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "You want a look at the Superman robots? I build all of Superman's robots. He doesn't do it. Guy wouldn't know a T-800 from a T-1000."

"No, Hiro. I want to see my robot."

* * *

><p>A bit gratifyingly, Hiro didn't just keep it out in the open where anyone could see it. It was in a special vault under the building that took Karen's JLA authentication to let her in. She waited patiently while various sensors double-checked her identity. As if anyone else could have her chest measurements.<p>

"It's not like it was a sexbot," Hiro was explaining. "They were purely aesthetic. Muses, really. Fan art."

"They?" Karen asked, as a laser swept over her chest for the fourth time. "_Yes, they're real."_

The vault door finally swung open, letting them into a narrow, darkened space. Karen got the impression that Hiro didn't do much work down here. There were cobwebs and a fine layer of dust.

Hiro changed the subject. "I keep some of the more dangerous stuff here. Look, here's an old body of Metallo's." Hiro picked up a headset hanging from a post in front of the chrome husk of Superman's arch-enemy, the green eyes currently lifeless. Putting the headset on, he tried to make the Metallo body boot up—servos whirring, circuit boards powering on, metal muscle whining up—but the whole thing abruptly went dead. "I've almost got it working—if I could figure it out, I might be able to build a cybernetic bypass for quadriplegics to use their arms and legs again…"

"Uh-huh. Show me the robo-sluts."

Wincing, Hiro went to a stained old tarp. "I haven't even powered them up in ages…" And, that said, he pulled the cover away. Arranged like statues were copies of herself, Starfire, Wonder Girl, and…

"Raven? Really? Were you just going for a Titans theme or do you actually think Casper The Friendly Goth is on my level?"

He blinked at her. "わかりません?"

"I'm just saying, if you're going to clone Scarlet Johansson, Eva Green, and Angelina Jolie, you don't throw in Gwyneth Paltrow for the hell of it."

Karen looked over her robot double. It looked a lot better than most 'fan art' of her did—at least its back wasn't broken to show off her ass and boobs at the same time. Which was actually a possibility, here. The suit covered a double-digit percentage of her breasts _and _her bottom—an achievement, when people seemed to think she went around with a permanent wedgie.

"Power it up."

Hiro ground his teeth a little. "I don't think that's a good idea. She has some bugs…"

"So do I," Karen snapped before thinking better of it. "In my personality, not my—look, if Superman were here, he'd say you have to take responsibility for the shit you've pulled. I'm not angry or anything, but I want to know…" She trailed off. "If you're really not the same guy anymore, than it doesn't even matter, right?"

"Alright… Power Girl, run boot sequence, victor-alpha-alpha-ten."

_Well, at least there's not a switch, _Karen thought. Her robot came online, standing up straight, facing front, and dusting herself (itself?) off a little. She canted her hips, hands on her waist, as if mimicking the Kryptonian in front of her.

"It's not an AI," Hiro said. "It has an RSS feed to the internet that finds footage of you and copies it."

The Power Girl robot gave the finger to some air.

"Well, she has my charm. So c'mon, where's the dog leash? The riding crop? Does she jump up and down on a trampoline if you tell her to?"

"It's an action figure," Hiro stressed. "A really big action figure for a really big nerd. Its systems are beta-grade; she couldn't make a sandwich!"

"That the best example you could think of, hot dog?" But strangely, Karen found herself a bit mollified. She was worried it would start in on some 'yes, master' BS like an old episode of _I Dream of Jeannie_, but it was just—posing. Still creepy, and part of the male psyche she found about as relatable as the Three Stooges, but it was five years ago. If they could let reformed supervillains onto the Justice League, she could let a reformed perv… what? "So, how good a kisser is she?"

"なに? Power Girl—"

"Call me Karen."

"Karen, she's not designed for oral intimacy! It's really hard to program—hard to find test subjects."

Karen wondered if she should be offended by that. "Well, don't you think it's time we bust the damn thing's cherry?"

"Karen, wait!"

"Wouldn't be the first time I made out with an identical twin," she said, thinking back to her time in Argo City with Supergirl. Total bitch, but the girl could fuck like there was no tomorrow.

It really was a flattering likeness. Got her eyes right, all cocky and challenging instead of the simpering fuck-me-big-boy look she supposedly sported 24/7. In one motion, Karen grabbed the robot's head and brought their mouths together. Nice not having to stoop or lean for once; not with someone the exact same height.

At the insistence of her pink tongue, the robot's mouth opened and Karen darted inside. It was interesting. The robot had no breath, no saliva, no gasp. She responded jerkily, like a nervous virgin, but she did respond. Maybe Hiro had some footage of Power Girl being whammied by some lust-spell to draw from. Why did that kind of shit never happen to Batman?

Hiro looked from one woman to another, a full systems crash going on behind his eyes. He didn't notice that a hard-on was stretching the crotch of his pants into tissue.

The robot fully returned the kiss now, stroking her newly wet tongue over Karen's lips. Karen, in turn, gripped the robot's satiny ass right under the sheer fabric of her bodice. Wasn't bad. Not a patch on the original, but—not bad. Her mouth sucked the robot's tongue in and Karen gave a moan of pleasure, closing her lips around it and sucking on it like a delicate candy. She felt an explosion building in her body, set off by every little touch and held back by only the shreds of Karen's self-control.

It was no use. Karen went boom.

So did the robot.

Karen closed her eyes instinctively, opening them a moment later to find that where the robot had been standing, there was now only a scorch-mark on the floor. Bits of her body were strewn about like clothes in a teenager's room, and Karen herself had been bleached black by the explosion. She polished the burns off her invulnerable skin with her (mostly intact) cape, only to find that her costume hadn't fared as well. The blast, originating at chest level, had ripped open the modest, teasing portal in front of her costume, leaving a gaping hole that laid her bare from throat to areolas.

"What the fuck was that? Look at my top! No, don't look at my top!" Karen demanded, wiping the soot from the curve of her breasts—something she stopped once she saw how avidly Hiro was paying attention to it. "If you fucking say that there's not much of a difference—"

"I wasn't going to-!"

"I look like Phantom Lady, okay? _Phantom Lady!"_

"I remember now—it was a defensive mechanism." Hiro scratched behind his ear. "I figured—I have these robots around—I'm not _using _them—so I'll set a trap, and if someone breaks in and takes me hostage, I'll say they're sexbots, the guy will probably want to try one out, it'll explode, I'll make a witty one-liner—"

"And what if a girl breaks in and takes you hostage, poindexter?"

Hiro stopped scratching. "You suppose it would make much of a difference?"

Karen groaned.

"I mean, I have a Starfire robot…"

The ribbing on Karen's costume, oft stretched to the limit by the combination of Karen's lifestyle and measurements, now reached the end of what Kryptonian tailoring could accomplish. The frayed fabric gave way like a dam breaking, spilling out all forty inches (at least) of her bust.

Hiro nearly choked, seeing her virtually naked. He stared at her like he had never seen a woman before. The old robot couldn't even hope to compare. Her breasts were huge, luscious melons, so big it now seemed impossible that they had ever fit in her scanty costume, and only finer in proportion to her thick but gently rounded belly, and the proud fur covering the sweep of her pubis, aggressive but also delicate. And yet, as large as they were, they remained firm and perky, floating up from Karen's chest at almost a ninety degree angle.

Karen didn't move a muscle to cover herself. She proudly thrust her tits from their ruined prison. She even posed for his admiration, hands on her hips and spine straight, parting her thighs wide enough for him to see her skimpy panties through the holes in her suit. His eyes made her feel hot wherever they went. It was like his gaze was so worshipful, it caressed her.

"Yeah, fanboy, they're real," she said. "Not silicone, not Atlantean magic, not advanced boob technology from the future. One hundred percent what my momma gave me."

Hiro nodded. "Yes ma'am. Of course. Whatever you say." He kept nodding. He would've nodded if Karen had asked him if he were ready for a vasectomy by laser beam. The possibility of his continuing to see her breasts was just too important to relinquish.

Crowning them were areolas that would've been big on another woman, the goosebumped pink as large as silver dollars, but that seemed just the right size for her firm breasts and her thimble-big nipples. Just looking at them made his lower body feel like it was made of hardened fire, his cock jutting out like an explosion made solid. It did not go unnoticed.

"That the Spear of Destiny in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Huh-happy to see… Spear of Destiny?" This had to stop before Hiro started to drool.

"Hey, Toyboy, eyes up front, eh?" Karen snapped her fingers. "Think you can make eye contact for five seconds?"

Hiro craned his neck until he was looking her in the eye.

"Yeah, you saw my tits, good for you. Here's the thing. I'm starting to think it's a bit unfair that I'm over here, rated-R, and you're sitting pretty with a PG-13. So I want you to pull down the zip, unwrap the wang, and make this NC-17."


	3. Chapter 3

"I... あれ?"

"Fair's fair, big boy. I've shown you mine, time for you to show me yours. What's the matter? True what they say about Japanese men?"

It was probably pretty racist of Karen to imagine the word "bonsai!" being shouted as Hiro fumbled with his belt, opening it like the Flash would solve a Rubik's Cube—by trying a couple thousand different combinations in a few seconds. But—his mouth now dropping open—he got his fly open and his underwear out of the way with jerking mechanical quickness. And like a prisoner making a break for it, as soon as it had a taste of freedom, his cock shot out from his clothes like (appropriately enough) a jack-in-the-box.

Karen raised her eyebrows at the seven inches of fat hard-on standing out from the spare black hairs of Hiro's pubic hair, the nicely thick shaft twitching suggestively, its head purple and already dripping pre-cum. Hiro didn't pay it an iota of attention, his gaze still laser-intense on her rock-hard nipples and the joyous bounce each breath gave them, but Karen was suitably impressed.

"Not bad for an Earthling," she said. "I mean, you're no Khund, but you do better than Green Arrow."

Hiro's brow wrinkled. The thought of Oliver Queen's penis was about the only thing that could break the spell Power Girl's cleavage had over him. "How do you know what Green Arrow's junk looks like?"

"Honey, who doesn't? Stay focused. Now, if we're going to work together, you're going to have to get all this breast fixation out of your system. I mean, hell, imagine if I brought Wonder Woman over and you acted like we were practicing a hypnotist act. No, we're gonna need to get you comfortable with huge, magnificent breasts like mine. So, stroke it."

That statement was maybe the only other thing that could break the spell. "マジで!"

"Don't play dumb with me," Karen said, her voice coming harsher now. Not intentional, but she could tell Hiro liked it. "You've got your dick out, you've got me standing here, you know where to go from here. I'm _telling you _you can jerk off. It's not quantum physics. Wait, do you know quantum physics?"

Hiro nodded dumbly.

"Okay then, now you've got no excuse. Play with your cock. Rub one out for me."

Hiro blushed just about as much as was physically possible, but the look in her eyes was truly irresistible. Karen barely needed super-senses to hear his blood racing, see the muscles tensing in his body, the veins along his skin growing sharp. After a brief, nervous silence of being at war with himself, pondering if this was some test or trap, Hiro gave in. His hand went to his cock. He fisted it, cheeks flushed, breath rasping excitedly. And his fist ran all the way up and all the way down his stiff, stiff meat. His eyes boring into her as he did it, drinking in all of her, but most especially her eyes.

Rao, he looked at her like he wanted to see her soul.

And Karen didn't mind. Wasn't like she hadn't seen her share of flashers and perverts jerking it while she flew by, but this was different. More intimate. Her telling him what to do, showing him what she wanted to show. She thought of all the men who'd beat their meat to her—all the fucking _superheroes _who stared at her, even Dick fucking Grayson, who you'd think would've had his fill from sleeping his way through half the Birds of Prey. They all wanted her.

Well, she was letting this nerd have her, just a little of her, because he was just a little more polite, a little funnier, even a little charming. And that thought sent satisfaction sizzling through her powerful body.

She brushed the charred fabric from her cleavage, now holding the enormous orbs in either hand, creamy flesh overflowing from her fingers. She squeezed them, played with them, made herself an even more enticing sight for Hiro. And her voice lowered, thickened. It rattled with hunger when she spoke. "Play with yourself, Hiro. Show that cock who's boss. Let me see you whip it. Faster. Go faster." Karen pouted, watching his hand fly over his erection. "Why don't you go faster?"

Hiro pumped the shaft of his hard prick, but it wasn't enough for Karen. She didn't know if the Flash could go fast enough for her taste.

"Maybe a change of scenery would help?" Karen turned around, brushing her cape out of the way to reveal her full ass. It was as toned as the rest of her, a scrumptious apple only half-covered by the leotard that faded into her ass a short ways down. Now she pulled up hard on her costume, making it practically disappear between her well-rounded cheeks. "I'm sick of people talking about my great tits. I want them to know I have a nice, round _ass. _Look at my ass, Hiro. Any black guy on the planet would _kill _for this ass. Steal for this ass. Vote Republican for this ass. You wanna feel my ass, Hiro? I'm not letting you. Not yet. But you can jerk off to it. You can even watch me bend over—stare at my fine ass right up in the air—and pump that _big, hard cock…"_

Karen's words washed over Hiro, only half-heard but obeyed on a subconscious, primordial level. His gaze was locked on her lifted, naked buttocks—only momentarily diverted by the occasional glimpse her shifting body gave him of her exposed labia. His hand flew over his hard shaft without Hiro ever really realizing what he was doing. His legs were trembling. His chest shook. His member throbbed eagerly into his moving hand.

"Should I take off my panties?" Karen asked, going so far as to tap her chin in mock-thought. "Would that help you jerk off, Hiro? Would you come for me if only I took off my little pink panties?"

On some level, Hiro realized that she was asking him a question. He responded not just to her, but to the entire situation. "Yes. Yes. God yes…"

Karen didn't even bother to remove her costume first. She grabbed hold of the panties gloving her ass crack and blonde muff, and then just ripped them away. Hiro's eyes widened. "God, Karen—" he babbled, his hand running wild on his reddening prick, "Oh! Oh!"

Karen looked over her shoulder, swaying her hips, gyrating her ass, putting on a show for him he wouldn't soon forget. She imagined doing this at the next JLA meeting. Dressed up in her costume, and she knew how good it made her look, and shaking her ass in front of all the men, all the women, making them hot for her, drool over her, stroke themselves for her just like little Hiro was.

She licked her lips, staring at Hiro's blurring hand. "You like this, huh? You like my ass?"

"Yes! Yes! It's wonderful, Karen, it's wonderful!"

"Go faster, Hiro, you're slowing down."

"ごめんね, sorry, sorry!" Hiro puffed, pumping on his cock like his life depended on it. He was wheezing now, his breath shooting out of him as hard and fast as steam from a ruptured pipe.

Karen turned around fully, walking toward him in her slowest, most sultry walk. Hips swinging from side to side, breasts jostling with each rhythmic motion, even her hair and cape stirring behind her. He could see the beads of sweat that shimmered on her abundant teats, the strip of white fabric drawn up tight inside the folds of her labia—her entire body, exposed, almost whorish.

"I like it when you go fast," she said in a kittenishly seductive voice, licking her pink lips with a red tongue. "It looks so good. So fucking good."

She looked at him as he jacked his prick so hard that it made his testicles swing like wrecking balls. If she looked any harder, she'd be using her heat vision.

"Fun, too. It looks like fun…"

Taking flight, Karen spread her legs in front of Hiro. Her blonde pussy was wet and hot, her clit stingingly erect. She nearly got off just from the pressure of her outfit's crotch against her flesh, but she pulled that strip out of the way and reached down to twiddle her clit herself. The cool blue leather of her gloves was like throwing ice into boiling water. She watched Hiro frantically pound his cock and imagined Atlee doing it, driving a hunk of smoothly phallic rock inside herself just as desperately as Hiro was working his.

"Jerk your prick for me, you dirty son of a bitch. Make yourself come for me! Jerk that fucking cock until it explodes!"

Hiro hunched over, like he was an iron filing drawn to the magnetism of his rapid-fire stroking. His sweet young face contorted with pleasure, his back arched, his cock pounded hard, his hand pounded harder.

Never one for subtlety, Karen had already taken two fingers inside herself. They started fast. Then they went faster.

She arched her hips upward, floating back to thrust her pussy into her diddling fingers. Hiro watched in disbelief as her own hand now became a twirling shadow on her sweet pussy. She floated lower, lower, settling down to the hard cement floor. Her masturbation felt too good to be distracted with staying aloft.

"Oh, you bastard! You dirty little pervert, I love you! _Jack that beautiful cock for me! Make it come! Come on my tits! I know all you pervs want to, so fucking do it!" _Karen ordered, feeling no shame, only a glorious orgasm being born inside her. It was so good, it actually levitated her back up a foot.

She came in mid-air, climaxing beautifully, her tattered costume crinkling around her contorting body. Her whole body shuddered and shook and stiffened, her fingers bunching in her cape and tearing it even more. She unabashedly screamed for joy, before falling down panting to the floor.

Seeing her come, Hiro grunted in rough, animal fulfillment. His cock jumped nearly out of his pistoning hand, and cum lanced out of it, splattering on Karen's chest in thick ribbons. He came prodigiously, more like a geyser than a man.

(Maybe he really _had_ 'almost entirely' quit masturbating—'almost entirely' for a girl, not for a guy, even.)

Still, for all his back-up, his ejaculation couldn't begin to cover Karen's breasts. It more… frosted them. Still, Karen looked down in satisfaction at their little art project, enjoying the sight of white tendrils dripping off her tan flesh. Each drop felt wonderfully warm on her skin. And best of all, when he was finished, his cock was still hard.

_Youth has its advantages, _Karen thought to herself, seating herself on her haunches. Out loud, she said "Well, damn, kid. You're hard, after all that? What do they feed you in Japan?"

"Hot Pockets. Do they have those in America?"

"… no." Karen quickly wiped down her chest with what remained of her cape. This entire costume was a write-off anyway. Maybe she'd finally get one that covered her chest, replace the ol' boob window with a big P for Power Girl—nah. "This is damn inconvenient, you know? Here I thought I would get you off, do you a solid, but you're not off! You're still on!"

"It's not my fault! I don't even have Viagra!"

Karen sighed, taking off her cape altogether. "Well, I can't just leave you like that. You're just gonna have to fuck me."

"Qué?"

Great, she'd broken him so bad, he'd turned Mexican.

"Fuck me. You know? Your dick, my pussy?" Karen shook her head. "I can't spend all day helping you jack off again. You need to be inside me. Get in, get off, get out, right?"

"Yes!" Hiro nodded happily. "Right! Yes!"

"Okay then." Karen stretched out on the floor, on her back. Classic missionary position. They did that in Japan, right? She hadn't really seen any Japanese pornography, except for that tentacle stuff, and she was _not _doing that. Not so soon after her team-up with Kyle Rayner.

She raised her knees and parted her thighs. If she offered herself to Hiro any more than that, she'd be reenacting _Showgirls_. But he was rooted to the spot.

"C'mon now, Toyboy. Do _not _tell me you need to meditate or some shit."

His eyes shot from her wet cunt to her face. "God, do you know anything about Japan that isn't from Jackie Chan movies?"

"Jackie Chan's from China!"

"My point exactly. I was just wondering if there were going to be any—issues."

"Issues?" Karen rolled her eyes. "I'm on a Daxamite contraceptive, and it's rated for Mongul sperm. And believe it or not, I don't have any STDs."

"No, no, it's not that. It's just you're super-strong… I'm a mere mortal… are the physics going to…?"

Karen _really _rolled her eyes. "Okay, congratulations on being the first guy who's ever been able to think with the big head in _this _situation, but it's fine. I'm… experienced." Karen didn't know what else you'd call sitting on Big Barda's Mega-Rod—or riding Zauriel, because how many times did you get to shack up with a drunken angel? Point was, she was looser than Supergirl, and Karen had been able to fist _her. _"Nothing's going to happen to your ten-inch Hiro."

Hiro shook his head again. "I'm sure you wouldn't offer if it was dangerous, or if you couldn't feel it, but… can you really get off on—I'm not Batman or anything…"

Rao, could anything kill a good wettie faster than bringing up Batman? Why did everyone think that guy was some sort of sex god? He spent all day in a cave full of bat guano. "Look, kid, it's sweet and all that you want to give me the Harlequin treatment, but if I wanted to get off, I would fly to the bottom of Niagara Falls—aka, the world's biggest massaging showerhead. It's fine if you come inside me and I don't get anything more out of it than a wet spot on my bed."

"I realize that…"

Karen pinched her sinuses between her fingers. Caesar's fucking ghost, he was really going to make a debate club out of this, wasn't he?

"But if I don't… suffice, I was just thinking maybe I could bring something else to the table. Like, uh…" Hiro grabbed a nearby laptop and typed rapid-fire into it. "Yeah, that should do the trick. If you're interested." He smiled at her. "We wouldn't be the first couple to bring toys into the bedroom."

Karen raised her eyebrow. Well now. Thank God for the Japanese ego.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro's workshop might've looked more advanced than your average Apple Store, but it took a while for his robots to fetch whatever he'd asked for. Well, more than a few seconds, but Karen had super-speed _and _she was horny. And her tits were still hanging out like she was Catwoman or something.

Hiro didn't zip up his jeans; maybe fearful that would put too much of a period on their escapade. But he did hold up his pants and sit down at a desk so his ever more exuberant hard-on was hidden from sight. "So, uh, you want a drink? Snack? I've been working on an invention that bakes a store-quality pizza in thirty seconds. It doesn't explode much at all."

Karen rolled her eyes. This was why she didn't date. In a flash, she swept everything off Hiro's desk.

"That laptop was technically sentient…" Hiro muttered, but Karen was already reclining on the desktop.

"Dick now. Toys later."

That _still _didn't get through his mop of hair. He gaped at her like she'd gone up a cup size. Sighing, Karen took his hands and placed a palm on each of her tits. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, muscles almost the size of his head, and pulled him firmly to his body. Belatedly, his hands began to squeeze.

"Harder," she told him, chuckling at his wide-eyed look. "You're not gonna hurt me…"

Now he really put some muscle in it; Karen could tell he was amazed at how resilient her breasts were while still being soft and plush to the touch. She chose then to kiss him on the mouth; he didn't respond, of course, just lay atop her woodenly, enthralled by her breasts.

"Multitasking, stud. Look into it."

He finally warmed, now hitting her with the opposite problem—going wild with exuberance, trying to cram everything he could into his time with her before she had second thoughts. He finally kicked away his pants, and their bare legs tangled with each other, his hands finding her hardened nipples and pulling at them. He still seemed to be in a state of shock, but he was coming to. He returned her kiss, at long last, his slippery tongue eeling into her moist lips and licking her teeth, her gums, the roof of her mouth.

Karen herself was a little amazed at how excited he'd become; like he'd never touched a girl before. It was contagious; she found herself more aroused than she had during her last run-in with Poison Ivy. She almost wanted him to fuck her now, screw the toys; she was hot as she could run.

But nah, let him get into the habit of giving a girl some foreplay. She'd hate to deprive Young Justice of that in the future.

Finally, he pulled his tongue from her mouth, having actually managed to develop a bit of a technique that Karen found effective. He moved down the smooth flesh of her neck, licking it as she rested her head against the desk and a stack of Post-Its she'd missed in her sweep. Her breasts were rising and falling like geographic events; it was no wonder he found his way to them, feverishly licking and kissing all over them like a surveyor. She petted his hair as he attended to her, stripping off her gloves when she had the chance. Motorboating her was a cliché, but not the worst feeling in the world. No, not even close to the worst feeling…

A hole in the floor, like an office electrical outlet, opened up and a vacuum tube suddenly spanned up to the ceiling. A capsule shot down; with a hiss of equalizing pressure, it stopped at the level of the desk. Not that Hiro noticed it. Karen had to tap him on the shoulder with a little bit of superstrength before he gave up sucking her left nipple.

"Oh, it's here," he said, a bit of drool on his chin. Karen wiped it off for him.

"That better not be a dog collar, kiddo. There's fun and then there's _fun."_

"I don't even own a dog!" Hiro protested, opening up the tube and taking out the capsule. "Tell me, have you ever owned a vibrator?"

Power Girl's eyebrow shot up. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"So I was just thinking—" He unscrewed the capsule and dumped out the contents: a six-inch Flash action figure. "Same principle, right?"

Karen screwed her face up in apprehension, before remembering that she _had_ insisted on him whipping his dick out and jerking off onto her. In for a penny… "Well, Wally has always wanted to get in my pants…"

He turned the toy on and moved the buzzing head of the figuring to the swell of her cleavage. As he massaged one breast, his mouth found the other, keenly tracing the soft blue veins that ran nearly undetected through her cleavage. Karen bit her lip, wagging her knees as warm pleasure began to trickle up and down her chest. His early attention had made her breasts extremely sensitive. She wanted to reward him for it.

Reaching down, Karen encircled his shaft with her bare fingers. Hiro moaned girlishly at her touch, and then smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled right back, confident, reassuring. She pumped slowly on his cock, not wanting to excite him too fast, too early, but every languid stroke sent a shudder through his body. Gratifying. Very gratifying.

He ran the toy up her left breast, barely jostling the heavy flesh, and down the right breast, the one he was suckling out, barely moving his head out of the way before he traced his own saliva-slick path with the Flash. Karen squeezed just a little harder on his cock and, groaning, he humped into her hand. Her next stroke spread sticky pre-cum all over her hand. Soon it would be a slick sheen.

"ラッキ!" Hiro moaned. "You're the best, Karen! I want to make you feel as good as you're making me feel!"

Karen giggled happily as he kissed her neck again, running the toy down the middle of her cleavage. "You're off to a good start, Toyboy."

Kissing her hungrily, he stabbed a swollen nipple with the toy. Karen moaned into his mouth. She had tried vibrators before; she'd tried just about everything. But the same invulnerability that let her shrug off being caught in a firestorm made her insensitive to what would have a normal woman howling in orgasm. Only her own super-strong fingers could get her off, and that got old fast. But Hiro's stupid fucking Flash toy was shaking so hard it seemed to pass right through her armor, into a layer of sensitive, delicate erogenous zones just underneath her unbreakable skin.

She liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Hey, lover-boy," she breathed as soon as Hiro went back to kissing her neck. "Not many people how this, but in addition to having a great set of tits—" She pumped his cock harder to get his attention; heard his heart do triple-time. "And one hell of an ass, I also have one… badass… cunt."

Hiro looked her in the eye. She winked at him. He pulled the vibrator away from her humming nipples, laid down next to her as she opened up her legs, pulling the crotch of her costume aside.

And with one vicious underhanded swing, Karen had the Flash inside her for the first and last time.

"OH, RAO! OH FUCK! OH—BLESSED APHRO-FUCKING-DITE!"

Also for the first time, Karen was fucked so hard she called out to someone else's God.

"MOTHERFUCKING X'HAL!"

Her cunt gripped the toy like Hawkgirl holding a mace—she could feel the stupid little wings on Flash's cowl almost at her cervix. Her powerful legs thrust out hard enough to send anything they hit through the wall as a climax hit her body harder than Doomsday ever could. Hiro kissed her before her panting super-breath nearly threw him off her. Wisely, he bit down on one of her engorged nipples instead, teething it as he fucked the action figure into her with all the strength he had.

Karen screamed with each new angle the exploding buzz hit her at. She almost wasn't aware of Hiro taking ravenous mouthfuls of her creamy tit, biting down like he was trying to devour her, but that modest pain was the perfect thing to cut the burning pleasure between her legs. Karen actually _whimpered _with another orgasm, coming so hard she soaked Hiro's hand.

"I've got an idea!" Hiro said, careful to stay clear of the vortex formed by Karen's heaving breaths. It was like a small wind tunnel right above her moistly parted lips.

Listening to Hiro's ideas had worked out well for Karen so far. "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Hiro took the toy away from Karen's cunt, to a gasp of dismay from the Kryptonian. The pleasure had been right on the verge of being unbearable—but only on the verge. And instead, he now reached around and planted the violently shaking action figure under the seat of Karen's costume.

"Are you trying to fuck my ass?" she asked, her words for once devoid of any and all sass.

"Yeah—kinda."

"Won't work. Too strong. Orion couldn't fuck me in the ass, and believe me, he tried!"

"That's where the kinda comes in," Hiro quipped, pushing the toy vertically between Karen's ass cheeks and arranged her wedgie to hold it in.

Karen laughed aloud, realizing what he'd done. "Sweet Rao, a girl could really fall for you, ya kinky little fuck."

It wasn't that the sensations taking hold of her body like a magic spell were any _better, _they were just so _different. _A bit like having sex with a really hot guy, then fucking his equally hot girlfriend. Every muscle in her body seemed to resonate with the force prying at her impenetrable asshole, stirring pleasures so deep inside that she hadn't known they existed. Goosebumps covered her invulnerable skin; even her teeth chattered in tune with the vibration's erotic song.

For a moment, Hiro bent over her, just observing the fruits of his labors. Then, quite quickly for him, he allowed himself to touch her. Supple artisan's hands peeled the remnants of Karen's suit down to her waist, the woman mumbling vague assent to any and all pleasure he brought her. Then those same fingers stroked the perfect skin of her sides, counting the ribs, caressing the adamantine bones as if admiring their workmanship. It was only with time that he came to her breasts, finding them a brand new delight for his perusal.

Under the vibration's effects, the two pillows bounced and blurred with a subtle life. Though the toy's energy went throughout Karen's body, its effect was most apparent on that buoyant, unmuscled flesh. As Hiro massaged the gentle hills, he felt the action of the toy shuddering against his palms. Her breasts were so large that he was able to lean in and once more engulf one hilltop with his mouth, while still leaving more than enough flesh for his hands to caress. A pebbly nipple tingled against his tongue, more rapidly than the greater mass of her breast. And underneath the beat of the vibration, he felt her pulse racing—categorical proof that he had pleased her.

Karen bit her lip hard, finally growing used to the pleasure running rampant through her system. "Enjoying yourself, kid?"

Hiro nodded graciously.

"Don't forget… great tits… great ass… great _cunt…_" And her voice sizzled, as she looked down to where his cock still stood out strong and proud from his groin. "I don't have all day, stud... You'd better get that in me before some asshole invades the planet… and I have time to realize how out of your league I am!"


	5. Chapter 5

Perhaps Hiro was just obeying his crush, or maybe he'd finally gained the confidence to fuck her. But he was resolute and unhurried, picking up both of Karen's thickly muscled legs and pushing them high into the air. The motion compressed Karen's asshole around the toy, making her pleasure even more intense. Her eyes rolled back in her head even before Hiro had poised himself at her open cunt, her pink labia moist and ready, the culmination of all the pleasure he'd given her.

He wasted no more time. Hiro threw himself forward with all his strength.

Both Hiro and Karen gasped.

Karen was lost within her own pleasure. With familiarity, the vibration had ebbed to a nice, even stimulation throughout her body. With even the comparatively meager addition of Hiro's human skills and power, she was once more filled to the brink. She was torn between twin pleasures: the subtle vibration that the action figure had become and penetration in her cunt so new and sudden on her inflamed sensitivity that she would've believed that Kendra had shoved the handle of her mace up there once more.

For his part, Hiro had neglected to consider that the vibrations running the length of Karen's body would also be in her vagina. Through the thin membrane separating Karen's vagina from her rectum, he felt tiny shuddering fingers touch the underside of his cock. He froze as the heat and wet and tightness of Karen's cunt, together with the trembling massage of the action figure, all stimulated him to near-orgasm.

Then he returned to himself, refusing to come so soon when he'd just penetrated _Power Girl. _Quickly, he swiped the sweat from his eye. In moments, he'd become drenched. Hiro would've liked to think it was the vibration, but it was Power Girl. He knew it was her. Her cunt, her _pleasure _felt even better than her hand or breasts had—better than anything had. He held himself inside her, aware of every iota of his manhood pulsing and throbbing within her sublime body.

Karen opened her eyes. She gripped herself under her knees, holding her legs in the downright obscene pose that Hiro had contorted them into. And she began thrusting up into his penetration, her thatch of pubic hair softly slapping against his belly. Hiro actually cooed as she jerked him off with her cunt; she loved the excitement showing in his eyes, the total lack of ego. He was enjoying himself, enjoying her, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He moved in counterpoint to her soft swaying, pushing back against the firm hand of the vibration.

Slowly, steadily, he slipped in and out of her, resisting the temptation to pound at her for the few seconds it would take to bring himself off. He knew how good that would feel. Every muscle in him ached to do it. But this would feel so much better. For both of them.

He wished he could tell her how beautiful she was, how wonderful she felt, how much he loved her and everything about her, but for once, he was speechless. He just moaned gently, putting all his love and admiration into that simple sound.

Karen ran her hand through his damp hair, one last time. "Don't go falling in love with me, kid. Just come. Come inside me. I know you need to."

Hearing her marvelously silky voice trickle into his ear, Hiro couldn't resist giving a hard thrust that earned him a sigh from Karen. "Fuck…"

Hiro restrained himself after that. He knew he didn't have long. He experimented with the angle of his thrusts, the power of his strokes.

"Fuck!" Karen cried again, encouraging the lad. She knew that hearing her talk like that would draw him in, drive him harder.

With all the strength he could muster, Hiro threw himself on her, mounting her upturned ass so he was driving himself straight down into her. Her cunt churned under him, she held him in a velvet vice that pulled and dragged and kissed at his cock.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Every time he drove into her, her lusty voice rewarding every thrust.

Hiro felt the vibration hard against his body, an answering resonance in his balls. As sure as a program would run its course or a machine fulfill its function, he was done. In the few seconds he had left, he gave his body free rein and fucked as hard and fast as he could into _the goddamn Power Girl._

When he came, it was so hard that the ejaculation seemed to suck at his innards, pull his eyelids shut. He was left blind and deaf to all but the afterimage of Karen, the echo of her moaning pleasure. All he knew was the eruption in his groin.

Hiro was aware of pitching out gob after gob, his prick left hard but empty with Karen's sex hunched up to meet it. He felt the walls of her pussy collapse in on him, trapping his cock next to the mindless, relentless vibration. He happily surrendered to it.

Karen's body was not her own. It had temporarily pledged allegiance to a new master, another identity neither Karen Starr nor Power Girl, a wanton slut whose only care was pleasure. Every single motion under the new management gave Karen fresh delight. What had been set off by Hiro's cock was continued by the toy working fiercely inside her; what was started by the jittery fingers working her ass was finished by the warm, decadent liquid splashing inside her like the tide come in.

Karen's body arced up into the air, as if trying to follow the screams she loosed in wild abandon—she floated up on a cloud of carnal delight, bearing Hiro atop her, collapsed upon her straining body like a weary rider on a bronco bull. For over five minutes, Karen came, the orgasm trickling off her labia by the end, buoyed by the vibration that had become peaceful, soothing.

When had it went away—slipping through her costume and then through the now-stained desk… Karen sighed in a certain dismay. Even that was comfortable and well-satisfied.

"Hey," Hiro muttered blearily, virtually dripping off of Karen's body. "It phased. I got it to work! It phased!"

"Shut the fuck up," Karen said weakly, and Hiro wisely put his productivity on hold to lie atop Karen, his arms around her, her arms around him, both of them floating gently in the air was if they were on the surface of a vast and peaceful pool.

* * *

><p>That Monday, Starrware announced its newest corporate venture: a line of sex toys designed for metahumans. As shocking as stock traders found this, they were even more surprised that the new division would be run by the notoriously reclusive Hiro Okamura. The analysts were still more surprised that Power Girl had volunteered her services as spokeswoman for the products.<p>

In response, Power Girl offered the following official statement:

"Even superheroes need to get some now and then."


End file.
